villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yukari Yakumo
Yukari Yakumo is a villainess from Touhou who is the Youkai of Boundaries, residing within the border of Gensokyo. While she is powerful enough to do things on her own, she is also one of the laziest residents of Gensokyo, preferring to have others do it for her because she thinks it's more fun. Yukari has two Shikigamis, Chen, the Nekomata Shikigami, and Ran, the Kitsune Shikigami, and has the ability to teleport through and control boundaries. Yukari's relationship with Reimu is complicated, but she tends to either help Reimu or pester her, and can be a hero or a villain depending on whatever the situation demands. Appearance Yukari is a Youkai with the appearance of a young woman with long blonde hair who carries a parasol as well as a paper fan. In Touhou 7, she wears a deep purple short-sleeved dress with white elbow gloves and a pink mob cap and has purple eyes, and rides on a red boundary, and her parasol has pink laces. In Touhou 8, she wears a pink mob cap like in Touhou 7, as well as a pink and purple long-sleeved dress, carries a pink parasol, and has dark golden eyes. Her main palette in Touhou 7.5 and 10.5 has the same appearance as in Touhou 8, except her hair has been coiled up into her white mob cap. Relationships *Ran Yakumo (Shikigami) *Chen (Ran's shikigami) *Reimu Hakurei (Friend) *Yuyuko Saigyouji (Friend) *Suika Ibuki (Friend) *Rinnosuke Morichika (Friend) Trivia *A silhouette of Yukari occupies the front of Perfect Cherry Blossom's jewel case. *For some reason, Yukari's appearance in spell card 222 in Imperishable Night is different from other characters. Instead of using the new image in Imperishable Night, a modified image from Perfect Cherry Blossom is used (she has blue ribbons instead). What is more strange is that the background used in the spellcard, which is also from Perfect Cherry Blossom, uses Yukari's original cut-in image with red ribbons. Yukari's sprite in Shoot the Bullet also sports blue ribbons. *Although not explicitly stated, Yukari is commonly considered one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, although a few other youkai like Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma have been considered to be around her level. However, she might still lose spellcard battles to humans or youkai. Yukari does refer to Eiki Shiki and Watatsuki no Toyohime as being stronger than she is, and tries to avoid direct confrontations with them. *Regardless of her power, Yukari appears to be the most well-informed being in Gensokyo of any kind, and usually achieves her goals through manipulating events rather than direct combat. *She is the only Phantasm boss in the series. Her status as "8th boss", however, is matched by Komachi Onozuka and exceeded by Eiki Shiki (Phantasmagoria of Flower View having 9 stages); Reimu can also become a stage 8 or 9 boss in Phantasmagoria of Flower View (if playing as Komachi or Eiki respectively) or a stage 8 boss in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (if playing as Tenshi). *There is a train service in Japan called "Yakumo". *In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, one of Yukari's spell card spawns a train to mow her opponent down. The graphic of the train is based on an actual existing train Nagano Electric Railway Kijima line 3500 series, a train used to run in Nagano: ZUN's homeland. *The Gensokyo Record in Perfect Cherry Blossom's prologue says that the original Gensokyo boundary (presumably the first "boundary between inside and outside" mentioned in Yukari's Perfect Memento in Strict Sense article) was created by priests, but ZUN said in his e-mails that the Gensokyo Record is not reliable, and that only the long lived youkai knows the true history of Gensokyo. The Akyuu firmly believes Yukari was involved and Curiosities of Lotus Asia Chapter 26's prologue states that Yukari being its actual creator is an ongoing rumor. *Ran tells Remilia Scarlet in Silent Sinner in Blue chapter 3 that Yukari invaded the moon to procure its secret of power to improve the youkai quality of life. This is probably the official reason Yukari gave all youkai for the war, as otherwise, Remilia could confirm Ran Yakumo was lying just by asking around. However, privately, in Cage in Lunatic Runagate Chapter 5, Yukari reveals to Ran that she knew it was impossible for the beings of Earth to ever win a direct confrontation against the Lunarians. It is never stated when Yukari made this realization, so it is possible she knew this even before the first Genso-Lunar War. *In addition, The last chapter of Cage in Lunatic Runagate has the line, "While it was Yukari who led the invasion that had convincingly failed more than one thousand years ago,". The word "convincingly" could imply it was staged. If this was the case, then presumably the outcome where youkai decided to stop expanding beyond Gensokyo was Yukari's true intent. *It is not stated who sealed the Saigyou Ayakashi. It was someone who held Yuyuko Saigyouji very dear, judging by the record ("My wish... is that she will never again reincarnate, and never again suffer pain..."). Yuyuko's profile describes the hypothetical breaking of the seal as "breaching the boundary". The boundary sealing the Saigyou Ayakashi is apparently the boundary between life and death, as this is what the BGM that plays during the Saigyou Ayakashi's reflowering represents. Boundary of Life and Death is one of Yukari's spell cards. This possibly implies it was Yukari who sealed the Saigyou Ayakashi. Yukari's profile reveals she knew all along that Yuyuko's body was sealing it, and gives a clear motive, as the tree was killing too many humans. As another possible indication, The Grimoire of Marisa brings up the butterfly dream regarding Yuyuko's spell card during the Saigyou Ayakashi's reflowering, which is a theme associated with Yukari. *Regarding the vampire incident in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it is not stated who were the powerful youkai that defeated the vampire, who signed the contract with the vampire, or who was the one who wrote the original draft of the Spell Card rules that came afterwards (as it was also written on youkai contract paper, Hieda no Akyuu feels it wasn't the Shrine Maiden). However, the colophon at the end reveals that Yukari wrote a work called "Vampire Pact". This possibly implies her involvement in at least one of these things (if not all three). *Yukari edited Perfect Memento in Strict Sense and was one of its major sources, according to Memorizable Gensokyo, yet did not confirm her involvement in the above events. One common thread regarding them seems to be that they primarily benefited humans, not youkai (besides possibly the vampire contract, but it went so overboard towards protecting humans that youkai complained to the shrine maiden). Gallery Profile Other Appearance tumblr_m9a6yt3r3l1qjfkguo2_1280.jpg|Yukari Yakumo in Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem Yukari_default.PNG|Yukari in Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Yukari_3.png|Yukari as Beatrice from Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Merchandise Griffon yakumo yukari01.jpg Phat yakumo yukari01.jpg Griffon yakumo yukari korindo ver.01.jpg Toranoana yakumo yukari01.jpg Toranoana touhou shushu12.jpg Phat pixtone touhou05.jpg Gift plush yakumo yukari01.jpg Theme Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villainesses Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Touhou Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Youkai Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Summoners Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Witches Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sorceress Category:True Neutral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid